Sarcoidosis is a multi-system granulomatous disease that most commonly involves the lungs, but can affect any organ. Although sarcoidosis sometimes remits spontaneously, 30-50% of patients require immunosuppressive therapy to reverse or limit organ damage and dysfunction. Mortality occurs in 5-10% of cases, usually due to pulmonary or cardiac involvement. In the U.S., sarcoidosis disproportionately affects African Americans, both in incidence and severity. The etiology and pathogenesis of sarcoidosis are not well understood, and there has been no major advance in treatment of the disease in many years. The annual conference of the American Association of Sarcoidosis and Other Granulomatous Disorders (AASOG) is the only meeting of investigators and clinicians specifically dedicated to advancing the scientific understanding, diagnosis and treatment of sarcoidosis and related disorders that takes place in the Americas. The 2018 AASOG conference, which will be held April 13-14, 2018 in Chicago at Northwestern University's Feinberg School of Medicine, will bring together scientists and clinicians with interest and expertise in sarcoidosis and other granulomatous diseases from across the North America, as well as select eminent guest speakers from Europe. Importantly, the program includes world-class investigators whose work does not primarily focus on sarcoidosis, but who we expect to lend new ideas and expertise to the study of this important and enigmatic disease. In planning the conference, we have placed particular emphasis on inclusion of women, under-represented minorities and junior individuals as speakers and session moderators. The 2018 AASOG conference has five Specific Aims: 1. Assemble world-class basic science, translational and clinical investigators to discuss their work, share new ideas, and grapple with challenges to furthering our understanding of the pathogenesis and treatment of sarcoidosis and related disorders. 2. Discuss the latest information on the greater prevalence and disparate outcomes of sarcoidosis among African Americans, women and individuals in certain occupations, including World Trade Center first- responders. Consider the implications of these epidemiologic observations for pathogenesis, treatment and outcomes of sarcoidosis. 3. Present the latest research on the immunology of granuloma formation and progression, gene expression and the microbiome in sarcoidosis and related disorders. 4. Review recent developments in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiac sarcoidosis, as well as controversies in the clinical management of pulmonary and other extra-pulmonary sarcoidosis. 5. Provide the opportunity for trainees and junior investigators to present their research findings, gain feedback, and interact closely with established investigators and clinicians in the field.